My Little White Shadow
by TururuTheSeer
Summary: Kagege finds himself inprisoned, with a very familiar face staring down at him... Mature for sexual themes and a bit of gore. JiraKage oneshot. Warning, it's very long... And this is based off of what think Kageges past was like before he joined the Shurara corp.


It was dark, very dark, the darkness comforted Kagege most of the time, but now he felt uneasy. his head ached as if he had been hit with a club, and his single eye felt heavy as if he was tired, but he felt awake... And to top it off, he was stuck in a gooey web. A gooey web that was glowing red. When the was first awoken from what seemed a long sleep, something, or someone had been hovering over him, and something cold has been stroking his cheek, but as soon as he had awoken, he had fallen back into an uneasy slumber. But now he was fully awake, and no one was there.

He was alone... But for how long?

Kagege struggled to sit up, but the web kept him down, some of the sticky string was wrapped around his hands and feet, restraining him from moving his fingers.

Which meant he couldn't control shadows... He needed his fingers and arms to preform the technique, Knowing that his only power was taken away from him, he felt very... Scared... That was new, never before in his life had he felt this scared. He opened he mouth to scream for help, only to find that he couldn't, some of the string was wrapped around his mouth, gluing it shut. Now he began to panic, he thrashed around, letting out muffled screams, but his struggles only made the webs grip tighter around his limbs, soon he had to stop for he was loosing the feeling in his hands from the pressure. So he just laid there and sobbed, first he was scared, now he was crying! _Crying!_ for one of the first times in his life! The only other time he had cried was when he had been released from his mothers womb, And had fallen into the hands of a nurse!

Kagege closed his eye, trying to stop the tears from running, but they spilled out from in between his eyelids, soaking into his purple scarf. his sobbing grew into silent crying, and he was happy for that. Whoever had captured him was defiantly watching him now, probably laughing at the fact that he looked so weak now. He squeezed his eye shut "where is everyone?" he thought, his body shaking "am I alone...? Or are they here with me...?" He began to run through a list of their names, hoping it would calm him "Shurara, Putata, Nuii, Yukiki, Gyororo..." Oh how wrong he was, it just made him cry more "Giruru, Dokuku, Robobo, Mekeke... _Mekeke!" _

Kageges heart leaped, Mekeke had been in the same room when he lost counsiousness, and had woken up to this creepy place! Maybe he saw something, maybe he's getting help!

Or maybe... he wouldn't

Kageges joy turned to terror "what if HE put me in here? What if Mekeke was using him as a puppet?" He thought "but... Why? And why would Mekeke use web instead of string?" his fear began to rise "what if he was captured as well? What if he was hurt? He may have tried to protect me from my attacker..." Kagege tried to turn his head to look around, but the web held it in place. Oh god, please Mekeke, if your alive, get help... Please... He closed his eye, but quickly opened it as the web began to lightly shake. The panic flared in his chest once more as he felt the web slightly tilt behind him, as if someone had stepped on it. suddenly, 3 glowing dots appeared in front of his face, startling him greatly. Before he could do anything, he felt the cold object running down his face once more "your awake... Good..." Said a deep voice that came from the red dots " for a while I thought you were in a coma"

Kagege blinked, and tried to say something, but the web prevented him from speaking once again. He heard chuckling and felt the web being torn away from his mouth. He gasped in a mouthful of air and coughed a few times "wh-who are you?!" He cried out, his voice sounding surprisingly hoarse. He could feel his kidnapper flinch "Kagege, I'm offended, how could you forget me?" he heard him whisper "after everything we've both been through..."

"I-I don't know you! And how do you know my name?!"

The kidnapper sighed "because I gave you that name"

Kageges eye widened as he realized who it was...

*flashback*

A white tadpole sat on the curb of a road, rain pounded onto its head and shoulders, which were shaking violently as its frail body grew colder and colder by the minute. A hover board shot by, splashing a wave of muddy water onto the tiny tadpole, causing it to cough, he had no mother or father, no siblings or relatives. He was forced to live on the street, with no home, and no money. Living off of garbage and scraps that were thrown to him by fellow hobos. He didn't even have a name, maybe one time he did have one, but maybe he forgot. Other homeless keronians called him "the white shadow" since he was so good at hiding in the shadows, despite his white skin. he hated having to beg and steal, but he was alive...

The tadpole stumbled away and into an alley, were there was an overturned garbage can. He quietly grabbed the lid and used it to shield himself from the rain. He was so small that he fit perfectly under it. He had just started to dig through the garbage, when a man walked past the ally, he looked rich, carrying an expensive umbrella while looking at an expensive watch. The tadpole could see his coats pockets were stuffed with coins and other things, the tadpole quickly scurried over to him, but before the could beg, the man glared down at him with a scowl on his face "get lost, rat!" He yelled and pushed the tadpole away, making him fall onto the wet pavement. Instinctively, the tadpole ran away from the man, and back to his garbage. Rich men were so cruel, everyday the tadpole saw them throw away perfectly good food, and the rich teenagers would taunt and kick the homeless, but the rich women were the worst, they always showed off their good fortune in such a rude way, and their tiny pets would chase him when he would try to get into their trash cans.

He found a soggy, moldy bagel in the trash, to a rich person, it was disgusting, but to a homeless person, it was a gift from god. He sank his teeth into it, with no fear of getting sick, his stomach was strong, he once ate a slab of raw meat and he was perfectly fine. He ate it quickly, making sure to get every single crumb before diving back into the trash. He found a few chips and a sad looking piece of burnt cheese, but that was it. He took the trash can lid and walked away, the bagel keeping his stomach from screaming to much. he turned into another ally to find a sheltered area, where 3 adults were crowded around a barrel, the inside aflame. The tadpole crept up silently, and sat down near the base of the barrel, the hot metal radiating heat onto his fragile body. The older keronians didn't push him away like the rich man, they simply gave him looks of pity before turning back to the fire. They could not give him food, they had themselves to take care of.

The tadpole sat by the barrel for a while, enjoying the heat as it warmed him up. soon a female keronian came up to the barrel, a purple scarf wrapped around her neck. The other hobos looked at her "where'd you get that?" One of them asked "it looks like one of them rich folk scarfs!"

"It is" she replied curtly "I stole it"

The tadpole looked up at her, the rich people called her "the rotten thief" but we called her "quick fingers" every homeless person had a nickname. The 3 other people at the barrel were "hot stone" since he could light anything on fire with 2 rocks, "star watcher" since she could name every constellation, find every star, and can even predict when an eclipse is coming. the last one was "beat dropper" who could turn anything into an instrument of some sort. Out of them all, Quick fingers was his favorite, she was aways patient and nice, sometimes she would pickpocket an apple for him if he couldn't find food. She even taught him how to steal properly, but he rarely used the ability unless he needed food badly.

She looked down at him "blimey! Your soaked!" She knelt down and wrapped her newly stolen scarf around his neck "its foolish to go running around in the rain butt naked!" she pulled a few apples out of her hat and tossed them to everyone. The tadpole took his and ate it gratefully "Your skinny as a twig" Quick fingers muttered through a mouthful of apple "haven't you been pick pocketing like I showed you?"

"um..." The tadpoles voice was quiet and shaky, like always "its hard to find blind spots in stores..."

"hmph... i recon you need more training..."

"Ah don't lead White shadow into trouble!" Hot stone grumbled, eating his apple loudly "the little guy can barely jump fences, let alone run from cops!"

"Cops with GUNS!" Beat dropper added, taping the core of his apple "in fast vehicles!"

the tadpole shivered and leaned against Quick fingers "I don't wanna get shot..."

"You won't, because I'll protect your skinny ass" she laughed and gave him a nugie.

But just then, a gunshot was heard, making everyone freeze. They turned to see a group of teenagers walking up to them, holding clubs, beer bottles, and one held a pistol "well well well!" One of them jeered "look what we found! 5 little rats!"

The tadpole jumped up and hid in the shadows as his friends faced the teenagers "we don't want any trouble..."

"Well that's to bad!"

The tadpole covered his mouth as another gunshot went off, he didn't see who was hurt, but he saw the blood splatter the ground. There were 3 more, and 4 crashing noises as his friends fell to the ground. The tadpole was shaking now, he watched the teenagers walk closer to where he hid, suddenly, a strong hand grabbed him and hauled him out and into the open, he squealed as he was dragged up and off the ground "what a midget!" his attacker laughed and pointed the gun at his head, the tadpole froze with fear at the sight of it, the smell of gun powder and alcohol was intoxicating to his weak lungs.

Just as the attacker was about to pull the trigger, and fire the bullet that would end his little life, there was an odd sound, the sound of metal on metal, and the teenager fell. The tadpole gasped and crawled away, his eyes wide. Blood was running out of the teenagers mouth, a ragged wound in his back. The other teenagers were running and screaming in fear. The tadpole looked up to see a dark figure looming over him, 3 red dots were glowing as it looked down at him. The tadpole shivered, then looked past him to see Quick fingers. He gasped and ran to her side, blood was pulsing from a wound in her chest, her eyes dull and her skin cold. Everyone else was in the exact same state.

The tadpole hugged her limp body "n... No..." He whimpered, his shoulders shaking. The 3 eyed keronian walked up behind him, then without warning, grabbed him and slung him over his shoulder "Agh!" He screamed "let me go!" The stranger carried him away from his dead friends, and into the shadows. The tadpole kicked and screamed as he was whisked away, and soon he got sleepy, he didn't know why, he just was. Soon, he was fast asleep in this mans grasp.

The tadpole woke up in a dark room, laying on a small bed. He sat up quickly to see the keronian sitting at the foot of his bed, sharpening a long blade "your awake" he said without looking up. The tadpole bunched away from him, his head spinning "who are you?!"

The keronian looked up "I just saved you"

"You kidnapped me!"

"if I had left you, you would have been found by the police, and put in a foster home"

The tadpole blinked "oh..."

"What's your name?"

"Uh... White shadow"

"no, your real name"

the tadpoles mind drew a blank slate "uumm..."

The keronian blinked "you don't have a name?"

"N...no..."

The keronian sighed "well then..." He looked to the side, then back at the tadpole "Kagege"

"H-huh?"

"Kagege, it means shadow In the pekoponian language, your now Kagege, congratulations"

"H-hang on! You can't just give me a name! your not even part of my family!"

"now I am, I'm going to raise you"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS GUY?!" the tadpole thought angrily "no ones going to raise me!"

"Well I am"

"But you can't!

"Yes I can, its decided, your going to be an assassin, just like me"

"Wha-WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

the keronian paused

"I think I'm Jirara... its a pleasure to meet you to..."

*end of flashback*

The memories washed over Kagege, how Jirara raised him, he taught him how to read, how write, how to do the shadow technique, how to kill. In the end he had left to join Shurara, leaving Jirara behind "Jiraras here to kill me!" He thought in horror "he wants to make me pay for leaving him!" But no attack came, instead, Jirara leaned down, WAY down, and looked at the scarf "you still have it..." Kagege looked shocked "y-yea..."

"So you remembered"

"yes..."

"But... you forgot me..."

"No!" he chocked out "it was just so... Sudden..." suddenly he gasped "Wheres Mekeke?!"

Jirara looked down at him "asleep..."

"You killed him?!"

"No, he's asleep on the floor of his room"

Kagege let out a sigh of relief and relaxed "thank lord... But... Jirara... Why did you restrain me like this?" He tugged at the web slightly. Jirara sighed "I need to tell you something... Kagege, I'm a criminal"

Instantly, the Britney Spears song "Criminal" popped into Kageges head. But he pushed it aside "what?"

"I pushed and bent the rules to much... they locked me up but I got out... I'm on the run"

Kageges eye widened "oh..."

"I also... fought Dororo..."

"Eh? The blue ninja... I fought him and his platoon before"

"I know... But Kagege, I lost..."

Kagege jolted "WAH?! B-but you've never lost before!"

"the power of... heart... led him to victory..."

"Heart?"

"I took over the one he loved the most... His desire to save her, and the power oof their friendship defeated me..."

He looked at Kagege, his eyes glowing brighter "that battle made me realize something... Something I cannot ignore!" He grabbed Kageges shoulders and looked at him in the eye "Kagege, I love you!" He cried.

Kagegea eye widened more then he though possible "what...?"

"I love you so much Kagege! Being away from you for all these years has been torture! I almost died without being able to confess my feelings to you!"

"H-hold on... I-I'm confused..."

Jirara stared at him, his 3 eyes glowing intensely "words cannot explain..." He whispered, then pulled off his mask, and kissed Kagege. Kagege jerked and a gasp escaped his lips as Jirara claimed him. He squirmed underneath him, Jirara was kissing him! The man who raised him, treated him like a son, was French kissing him! It felt so wrong, but at the same time, it felt... Good... In a creepy way...

Jirara forced his tounge into Kageges mouth, battling for dominance as he stroked Kageges cheek with the rounded part of one of his claws. Soon they broke apart, gasping and panting, Jirara continued to rub his cheek "now... do you... Understand..?" He whispered, his chest heaving "the strength of my love... Is... unmistakeable..." Kagege looked up at him, drooling a bit "y-you... your not... I using me?"

"I would rather die... Then use you..." he leaned in close once more "when I first saw you, I wanted to help you... To raise you so you could be strong, I've succeeded... But now... Now I see that your more amazing now then ever, your so cute, Kagege... You still have the sweet, innocent look you had when you were living on the streets..." he chuckled "I remember when you first got your shadow skill, you would stay up all night with a flashlight, Turing shadows into puppets..." He gazed into Kageges one eye "I need you Kagege..."

"I... need you to..." He could barely hear his own words, the moment he said that, a sudden aching feeling in his crotch began to grow, he didn't know what was going on, but it grew stronger over time... Kagege bit his lip as it increased greatly, causing a bulge. Jirara felt it and blushed "Kagege..." He whispered as he looked down at it . Kageges breath hitched "I-i... Can't make it stop..." he whimpered.

"it's ok... Let it happen..."

Kagege looked at him to see Jirara was in the same state as he was, but obviously he was handling it far better then Kagege. Jirara hooked his claw under his scarf "do you want to?"

"Ngh... Y-yes..."

Jirara smiled and kissed him again as he gently pulled the scarf off, revealing Kageges bare neck. Jirara moved down and gently nibbled on it, caressing his hips gently. Kagege gasped as Jirara bit his neck, leaving a hickey. The massive amount of pressure and itchiness grew, until his penis shot out of his protective slit like a jack-in-the-box. It collided with Jiraras inner thigh, making him blush. Jirara gently took hold of it and gave it a strong pump, making Kagege squeal, his face turning completely red. jirara continued to pump, smiling at his reactions. Kagege threw his head and cried out "aa-ah! Jirara! r-release me! Please!" He wailed. Jirara nodded and slashed at the web that bound his arms and legs, freeing them. Kagehe grabbed at Jiraras back as Jirara pumped him faster, soon, Kagege released him sperm all over himself and Jirara.

Jirara moaned at the sight, then hugged Kagege tightly as Kagege reached down to lick Jiraras slit. Jirara gasped and arched his back as he continued to lick at it, carefully coaxing it out, Kagege was shocked at the size of it. No wonder Jiraras voice was so deep... kagege gulped and took it into his mouth, the damp, warm feeling that clamped down on his member made Jirara jump and moan, his back arching once again. Kagege began to suck on it, enjoying the olders taste as Jiraras penis began to leak sperm into his mouth. Jirara began to buck his hips against Kageges mouth, making him gag slightly, but he didn't fail to stop sucking. Kagege blushed as Jirara released into his mouth, Kagege made sure to swallow every last drop before pulling away from Jiraras dick.

They both were panting as if they had just just across Asia, Jirara kissed him again, as he pushed a finger into Kageges tight hole. But he had only gotten in a centimeter when Kagege screamed, making Jirara recoil in shock "what's wrong?!"

"I-it's sharp!" He gasped, his eye squeezed shut.

"oh..." he looked at his armored hards and arms "I... I am so sorry..."

"J-jirara... Take them off... Please" he panted "I-I don't want it to hurt..."

Jirara hesitated before slowly pulling his armor off, but what was revealed made Kagege gasp. Both of his arms were heavily scarred, leaving pale streaks on his dark skin, chunks of his arm were missing on his wrists, where the most scars were grouped together, even though the skin hand grown over the holes, it clearly showed how poorly it had healed. It looked awful, Jirara didn't look at the mess his arms were in "oh Jirara, what happened To you..?" Kagege whispered.

"T... Training..." He lied

"Jirara... don't lie to me..."

Jirara sighed "it was... My father..."

when Kagege couldn't answer, Jirara continued "he... He hit me a lot... One day he got drunk... he... He tied my arms to the legs of a table... He hit me... For so long... I-I soon fell and th-the rope..." He took a shaky breath "the rope... ripped my arms apart..."

"oh Jirara... I'm so sorry..." Kagege placed a hand onto his shoulder, which was shaking violently "where... Where was your mother..?"

Jirara gave him a look of utter dispare "she... She died giving birth to me..." He sniffed "my father beat me for it... He blamed me for her death..." A tear rolled out of one of his 3 eyes "i-I blame myself to..."

"Don't you DARE!"

Jirara jumped and Kageges outburst, startled greatly "don't you dare think like that!" He snarled "nothing was your fault! you were a infant! A newborn! How could you hurt anyone?!" He bared his teeth "your father was to blame! He hit her as well, didn't he?! she was to weak to survive because he hurt her like he hurt you!" His one eye was glowing purple out of anger. Jirara fell back and onto this backside, shocked at his new lovers rage. Kagege looked him right in the eye "it's over now Jirara... That jerk cannot hurt you anymore... Your safe!" He gently kissed his neck "no one can ruin our happiness now..."

"R-Right..." Jirara, still baffled by Kageges feelings, hugged him back, his lips gently brushing up against Kageges shoulder.

This embrace lasted for a few minuites, but the hormones were still racing around inside their bodies, so as soon as they had separated, they crashed back into each other, kissing each other roughly. Jirara bit Kageges lip as Kagege grabbed at his shoulders, his legs wrapping around Jiraras waist. Once they broke apart for air, Jirara gently pushed his scarred fingers into Kageges mouth, who sucked and nibbled on them instantly, his penis growing hard a second time. Jirara soon pulled them out, then put them near his hole "are you ready?"

"Ah... Yes... Jirara..."

Jirara pushed a finger in, Kagege gasped and arched his back, his hips bucked into Jiraras hand as he slipped another finger in, stretching the white frogs insides out, he moaned himself, feeling Kageges inner walls tighten around his fingers, he stuck a third finger in, scissoring all 3 of them. Damn, he felt so nice inside, so warm and wet... Kagege grabbed the sticky web underneath him, his eye lidded and his breath coming and going quickly.

Jirara slid his fingers out, chuckling as he heard Kagege whine from the loss. Jirara bent kissing and lightly kissed him "are you ready... For the real thing?"

"F-fuck yes..." Kagege gasped, staring up at him, his eye glowing with lust.

Jirara kissed him once more, and began to push the head of his erection into him. Kagege gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as he was penitrated, both pain and pleasure erupted from his prostate and into his gut. Jirara moaned and pushed himself in deeper, Kageges walls clamped down on his penis as Jirara began to thrust him to him at a steady pace, making Kagege moan and move along. He screamed as Jirara found that little bundle of nerves that made Kagege crazy with pleasure. Jirara grunted with satisfaction and continued to hit it with each thrust, rapidly gaining speed. Kagege threw his head back "ah... Ji-Jirara... I-I Need... I-I'm gonna..." He managed to say between his panting "I-I know" Jirara gasped and went even faster, grabbing Kageges penis and pumped it hard. Kagege wailed aloud and came, his back arching as he coated Jiraras belly with a thin layer of semen. Jirara gasped as Kageges ass clenched down onto his erection, making him shot his sperm deep into Kagege. They collapsed, gasping and panting, Jirara pulled himself out, and lay next to kagege, spooning the warm, white frog. Kagege closed his eye and let out a happy sigh, his behind began to ache, but he didn't care... He felt so relaxed... And tired. He began to doze off as Jirara leaned up to his ear.

"Sweet dreams, my little white shadow..."


End file.
